


Little game

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: Schlatt drank a bit before working and as his son wants to play he kinda takes advantage of him.-Schlatt is 29 and Tubbo 13 I know Schlatt got his son early but let’s just ignore that for now.-
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 86





	Little game

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who isn’t dead-   
> anyways, like always bad grammar n shit but enjoy.  
> —  
> If you’re not problematic what the fuck are you doing here  
> \-   
> also I marked the words i think i spelled wrong so if they aren’t spelled correctly don’t kill me please-

_Schlatt liked it seeing his son struggling._  
 _The alcohol gives him unbelievably power over the little boy._  
\--  
Schlatt was in his office doing work, as he got an idea as his whiny pathetic son came through the door. 

  
"daddy, can we play something? Im lonely.." Tubbo held on his plush-bee Ranboo, the neighbours son gave him.  
Schlatt sighed. 

  
_wait. This isn't a bad timing at all._

  
Schlatts cold face expression frown into an disgusting smile as told his son to come up to his chair.

  
_Tubbo obeyed._

  
_First mistake._

  
He got in his tiptoes reaching while yelling his father ripped the plushed-bee out of his hand and held it so far he could never reach. 

  
"you won't need this shit in the _game_ we'll play now." 

  
"come up daddy's lap."

  
 _He obeyed_.

  
_Second mistake.._

  
Tubbo felt uneasy and moved around a bit to try and get somehow comfortable on Schlatts boner.

  
Schlatt tilts(?) his chin making the boy look him right in the eyes as he moves dangerously close to his lips.

  
_Tubbo didn't understood so he just let it happen._

  
Schlatt placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting more into action as he rips(?) the boys shirt away from his chest, exposing him so prettily, sliding his tong in his mouth and moving his hands to the boys hips.

  
 _It felt weird for Tubbo_.

  
_he was scared._

  
Tubbo tried to break the kiss but failed as Schlatt grasped the back of his head and pushed him deeper into the kiss.  
 _He tried his best to stop him but he was too weak._

  
Tubbo wiggled around, scratching at Schlatts arms to make him stop.

  
_Still no sign of him stopping..._

  
Schlatt broke the kiss, admiring his son half naked on his lap.

  
_He looked so hot like this. Like a twink right out of a fucking porn._

_\--_

_  
_Tubbo cried as his father sticked(?) his thump in the corner of his mouth.

  
_this wasn't a game anymore._

  
Tubbo was placed naked on his fathers lap, having to deal with the uncomfortably feeling of bite bleeding marks on his neck and hands up his pants and in his hair  
  
 _but no matter how hard he tried to stop the man, he couldn't._

  
\- 

  
Tubbo felt himself getting dizzy as Schlatt cums inside his wreaked hole for the 3rd time, fucking him trough every single orgasm just to repeat the whole session.The plunge(?) in his stomach moving with each turst(?) and the feeling of getting filled growing uncomfortably..

  
His voice was sore from all the screaming and crying, His body too weak from overstimulation(?) to fight back anymore,

  
_so he just waited for him to stop._

  
-

  
after cumming inside the poor boy for the 4th time with a loud growl like groan he stopped moving as he felt satisfied.   
Tubbos vision faded to black as his head just falls on the mans chest.

  
_"now want that a nice game?"_

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was readable.  
> Have a good day/night/afternoon/evening!


End file.
